


Pathetic

by GazingNebula



Series: Get tissues. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingNebula/pseuds/GazingNebula
Summary: Its funny. Its funny how much I love you to be willing to put up with all this pain. But still, I keep up the posture that everything is alright, even when I know it isn't.Could you ever forgive me, Tsukki?Find the more aesthetic version on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/233388701-pathetic
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Get tissues. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835719
Kudos: 19





	1. 0

It's funny. It's funny how much I love you to be willing to put up with all this pain. But still, I keep up the posture that everything is alright, even when I know it isn't.

Could you ever forgive me, Tsukki?


	2. 1

I look at you from behind, looking at you happy with her. Years ago, I was the one you smiled to. 

It's so hard for me to push through it, to look at you two, it makes me shatter.

I just want you to love me. Why does everything have to be so hard?


	3. 2

I wonder what you would do, if you were me. How would it be, suffering everyday for the sake of seeing the person you love be with another person.

What would you do?

Would you cry, would you break down.

Am I pathetic for doing all of this?


	4. 3

Though, i can't bring myself to hate you, I can't hate her either.

You two are such a good pair, you correspond with each other.

But you're voice hasn't changed, the same, intoxicating smoothness.

Has mine? Did you forget about me now?

You never call me, message or anything...Am I that forgettable?

Or maybe its because of her. Maybe she took up too much of your time now.


	5. 4

Tsukki,

Why am i so pathetic? 

Did you really think that about me too? 

Did you protect me just because you took pity in me and nothing else?

Would it be better if i disappeared? Maybe then i can leave you two in peace.

Maybe then i can forget about these feelings i hold for you.

I can never forget, your face, your smile, your eyes. They haunt me, never wanting to leave. 

What can i do to forget you?!

Crying everyday isn't helping me, what do i even do?!

Am i pathetic?! Were you just like them too?!

Tsukki.

Why don't you love me?

_________

Maybe i am just pathetic.

-end.


End file.
